My Master
by XImAsOuLeAtErX
Summary: Skulduggery goes to Valkyrie's house and find her turned into half cat! And there's only one way to change her back. Not really good at summaries. Based on the Soul Eater doujinshi My Master. Same plot, different characters. Rated M for a lemon. My first


**My Master **

**Summary:**Skulduggery goes to Valkyrie's house and find her turned into half cat! And there's only one way to change her back. Not really good at summaries. Based on the Soul Eater doujinshi My Master. Same plot, different characters. Rated M for a lemon. My first

**XImAsOuLeAtErX: **I do not own the Skulduggery Pleasant series, Soul Eater or it's doujinshi. Remember, it's based on the doujinshi plot.

The black 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental drove threw the gates of Gordon's estate. The car parked in front of the house and a tall, slender, skeleton stepped out of it. In his usual black suit, Skulduggery Pleasant walked to the door and into the house. He set his coat on a coat hanger and his hat along with it. He checked the mirror on the wall to fix his tie and to activate his façade. He hoped that China's work was true on staying longer and not only that, but it traveled all over his body. Today, he came to visit Valkyrie and tell her how he felt about her and he didn't think she would like to see him in his skeleton form compared to one with an actual face. He always tried, but got scared or something bad happens. Like for example, Fletcher. Skul has always **loved** Val ever since she turned 17.

He loved how every time she smiled the world would disappear around him and how every time she hugged him her smell would make him float, how sometimes she's an idiot and stubborn, but loved that about her, and how over the past years her face has grown from a child's face to a **beautiful** young lady's. He looked around the room and her kitchen to find no Val.

"Valkyrie?" he called. No answer, except a loud 'meow'. _She must have bought a cat, _he thought. He walked up to the second floor to her room and knocked on her door.

He called through the door," Val? You in there?" No answer. "I'm coming in."

He pushed the door open and looked to the floor by Val's bed. His eyes looked upon the beautiful thing in his life since his first child. Valkyrie was sitting on the floor in only a red, strapless shirt and short shorts. He blushed, but didn't say anything due to shock. He was shocked because of the black **cat ears** on top of her brown haired head and a black fuzzy **tail** swinging back and forth behind her. She looked at him as he stared wide eyed at her. She smiled and stood up.

"Skulduggery!" she said running at him, tackling him to the floor. He yelped as they fell and found her cuddling against his chest smiling. She looked up at him with happy brown eyes and into his blue ones.

"What happened?" he said softly touching her ears and sitting up.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! I swear!" an unfamiliar voice came from behind them. He turned his head to see a short, pink haired girl, holding a jar of milk and some crackers. She was wearing a purple frilly short skirt, a black shirt, and striped stalkings with black flats.

"Who are you? Did you do this?"

"I'm so sorry! Look, I'm Raven Larkheart, a witch. Well, in training at least."

"A witch? I thought they died out a long time ago."

***Just so you know I'm making this part up because I had to figure something out. Maybe mages and etc. are like witches, but cut me some slack here* **

"Almost. We're in secret, so I wouldn't tell anyone if I were you. Please?!"

"I won't. Just tell me what the bloody hell happened?!" She knelt down and placed the food beside her.

"Ok! Ok! No need for language! I came to this part of Ireland to see someone. A friend. We started talking about something important and suddenly started to debate about it. I got infuriated by a comment and suddenly forgot to control my emotions. We were near this house, about a block away, and the spell hit here. I came in and found her this way and instantly knew it was my fault. I went to get her some milk and crackers for her to eat and then you came in. I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok. Just tell me how to change her back."

She bit her lip and said," You sure?" He nodded and she cupped her hand to his ear and whispered the solution. His eyes widened and she backed away.

"You're kidding!" he said.

"I'm afraid not. I'll leave now ok? Good luck changing her back." She turned to the door, closed it behind her and went out the front door. He sighed and looked at Val who had her arms around his neck. His face as red as an apple. _I can't believe it! The only way to change her back is…is for her to...to have __**sex**__ with someone she likes!_

She looks at him and asked," Skul?" He just blushed and she pushed him against the floor again smiling.

"Play! Let's play!"

"Wait, Val!"

She didn't respond, but just pulled his tie off and licked his cheek with the tip of her tongue in a seductive way. She started unbuttoning his shirt and started licking across his chest. He was getting really turned on by this and felt a tight sensation down at his member. It may be fake but it seemed that China added this on purpose. She knew about Skulduggery's feelings for Valkyrie, it must have been her. She looked down at him and pressed her lips against his hungrily. He was shocked, but kissed her back. She pulled back and reached down to the zipper of his pants.

"Wait!" His eyes widened and felt her hand grab his throbbing member.She licked the tip making him gasp. She fit the whole thing in her mouth and was rewarded by a little groan from him. She traced along it with her tongue and did a bobbing motion, him groaning a little louder every time. His head was starting to spin and felt a twisting in his stomach.

"S-stop… you i-idiot!" he managed to say, but she ignored him and kept doing what she was doing. The way he felt, he was going to let out it out very soon.

"I think I'm gonna-!" he shouted and released into her mouth and she swallowed all of it. She looked up, seeing him red, covered in sweat and panting like he ran a marathon. He looked at her and suddenly cupped her face softly and looked her in the eye.

"Listen, I'm going to change you back! Just try not to be mad at me after, ok?" She nodded and he kissed her passionately. Her heart flew in her chest and kissed him back and he was glad she didn't push him away. He pressed his tongue on her bottom lip making her open her mouth letting him in. There tongues fought for dominance and he won. His tongue traveled her mouth, tasting and loving it all.

She kept undoing the buttons of his shirt and his belt as he unbuttoned her shorts. He reached around her and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, to the bed and setting her down. He crawled on top of her and looked at her face. His heart pumped in chest as he saw how beautiful she was. Her long wavy brown hair fanned out behind her, showing her wide brown eyes and flushed cheeks. She smiled and pulled his collar down for her lips to touch his. His hands traveled her slender body and hers finished the buttons of his shirt and slid it off his body without leaving his lips.

He pulled her shirt off and shorts down and off her legs, revealing a matching red and black lacy bra and underwear. She pulled back for air, but he didn't leave her skin, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and chest. Her hand marveled his body making him shiver. He licked down her neck towards the valley of her breasts. She grabbed his fingers and put them on the clasp of her bra right in the front. He clipped them off and threw the flimsy thing over his shoulder, onto the floor. He marveled at the sight of her like this as she blushed with confidence. He grabbed one of her breasts and slowly rubbed them. She moaned softly and grew louder the harder he kneaded them. He did the same to the other as he lowered down and licked the hardened pink nipple. She gasped slightly as he sucked it.

He stopped and did the same with the other one. Then he stopped to look at her. He pressed his lips against hers. He trailed kisses down her neck, passed her navel and stopped at her panty line. Using his teeth, he bit the top slowly and teasingly down her legs and off. She was now fully naked in front of him. She blushed as he stared at her.

"You're beautiful Val."

"I have an issue with you now," she said. He cocked his head to the side confused.

"You have too much clothes on."

"So I do. Maybe we should do something about it," he purred in her ear and bit the earlobe. She shook under him and swiftly pulled down his pants and boxers down all at once, revealing a very hard and big member. He blushed as he saw her looking at it.

She suddenly lifted her lower regions wrapping her legs around his waist and started rubbing his hard on against her womanhood. He grinded his teeth trying so hard not to come right then and there and so was she.

He stopped her body and said," My turn." He spread her legs and lowered his head. She gasped as he licked her aching womanhood.

"Aah!" she gasped out. He licked it again and swiftly stuck it right into her folds.

"Nya!" she moaned.

He loved the sounds of her gasping and moaning. He licked faster and pressed her sensitive nub making her convulse in pleasure. She tasted so sweet. He slightly touched her folds and swiftly put one finger into her. She moaned and grasped the sheets around her. He pulled it back slowly and in fast again. He searched around for the spot he needed most and found it when she shouted in the room. She gasped loudly and moaned as he pressed against it. He added another finger than another. He kept pulling and pushing his fingers in her while kissing her lips and neck.

"Nya!" He suddenly did the most horrible thing ever! He stopped right before she could come.

She looked up at him and said gasping," I need you! Now!"

He smiled and said," I'm yours."

He positioned it at her folds and slowly pushed it in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed her eyes shut, her ears flattening. Her nails scratching his back, but that only increased his pleasure. He groaned at all the feeling of the tight walls clamped around his member and the nails on his back. He kissed the tears at the sides of her eyes. She felt pain and ecstasy at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I can stop, even if it doesn't change you back."

"No! I'm ok! Just don't move!"

"Ok. It will only hurt for a little bit."

She nodded slowly and started adjusting to his size. She pushed her hips against him letting him know he can move. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

"Nya!" she moaned and they felt instant ecstasy. She was so tight and he was so big. They felt like they were in heaven. He thrusted into her again and again, faster and faster. Both of them moaning and groaning in pleasure. He kept hitting that one spot in her making her see stars. When he softly bit one of her ears she would moan loudly. He rammed into her so hard, it hit the hilt making her scream out 'cause of it.

"I'm gonna come!" she cried out.

"Me too!"

"SKUL!" she shouted.

"Guh-!"

He released into her as she tightened around him. They gasped for air and he tried to take out his member out, but she stopped him.

"No…Not yet," she said catching her breath. Both of them were sweaty and red face as if they ran for miles. He slowly slid out of her and rolled next to her. He looked over to find her asleep and the ears and tail disappeared away like vapor. _It worked_, he thought and sat up and grabbed the blankets to cover them.

"In a way, I wouldn't mind her like this again. She was so cute and her behavior, well. Although, how could she not resist me. Hehe!"

"You're such a goon. Also the feelings mutual." He looked over to see a very awake Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie!" She giggled as she looked at his blushing. She sat, but kept covering her chest.

"Now, are you gonna say something or are you just going to sit there and be daft?" He cleared his throat and found his opportunity.

"I do have something to say. Been really wanting to say it for a while now. Val, I…I love you!" They blushed and he looked away. Despite being the smooth, calm, collected detective he is, he felt nervous about this. _Never really thought he would say that! Finally! ,_ she thought.He felt her arms wrap around his neck and her lips against his. He was shocked, but was happy she was doing this. He kissed her back and she suddenly let him go and slapped him across the face.

"That was for keeping me waiting with that! And this is for saying I love you too!" She kissed him again and pulled away. If he had a heart it would be flying and hugged her close to him. She held him as he laid back and laid across his chest. Then suddenly, his façade melted and it was his skeleton form under her, but she didn't mind. In fact she preferred it.

"Night Valkyrie."

"Night Skulduggery." They pulled the blankets higher and fell asleep/meditation.

Somewhere nearby, Raven and Tanith stood looking through a glass ball, seeing everything.

"Thanks Raven. Owe you one."

"Yeah, the money."

"Right!" she said as she dug through her pockets and pulled out $200 and handed the cash to Raven.

"At least now, there together 'ay?" Raven said.

"Yeah. That's why I hired you to do this. You can leave now."

"Alright. Call me when you need another favor!" she yelled walking away. Tanith nodded and looked at the ball again as it went black.

"About time those two." She walked away and out the door to go home.

**There you go! Hope it wasn't too bad! Review please and please be gentle with the comments!**


End file.
